GREEN IS NOT MY COLOR
by Yaoi-is-my-best-friend
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto to wear different colors instead of the wonderful orange. Can Sasuke convince Naruto? NaruSasu Rated T just 2 be safe!


"GREEN IS NOT MY COLOR!!"

St. Patrick's Day is a time where luck is needed y the used of lucky coins, four-leaf clovers, and the attempt of catching a leprecon.

For Sasuke Uchiha, he would need all the luck he could get

You see, the Uchiha had been trying for a while to get our favorite orange clad ninja, Naruto Uzmaki, to wear a little less vibrant color. Since Sasuke and Naruto were dating for almost a month now, our uke (yes it's Sasuke-kun! I love ukeSasu!!) has been trying all his might to get his seme (semeNaru!!) to try new things.

At first he seemed to be succeeding. Naruto was wearing more black and blue clothing but would still wear some sort of orange everyday! Sasuke tired getting Naruto to wear green, surprisingly the Uchiha's second favorite color (1st colors are tied….blue and black….totally made up 4 the story ppl!).

After suggesting the color, Naruto just went nuts and screamed "GREEN IS NOT MY COLOR!!"

Sasuke was shocked to say the least on Naruto's reaction and it only made him more persistent to get his seme to wear the color green.

With St. Patty's Day approaching fast, the Uchiha had to quickly make the final preparations! The Uzmaki would be in a shock for his life after what the Uchiha had planned!!

Naruto has never enjoyed St. Patrick's Day. He doesn't necessarily hate it but ever since that teme of his even tried to get him to wear green he's hated St. Patty's Day more and more. What was Sasuke's attempt before…well Naruto could name plenty but there's one that really pushed the Uzmaki to his limits. Sasuke was actually going to pay Naruto to wear green….sounds sad right?

Well the Uchiha was getting desperate at that time and he did say at one point that he would do anything to make Naruto wear green…..but no one thought that he would go that far. Soon Naruto would find out how far is little uke would go!

Sasuke was quickly gathering up all the supplies he needed for his master plan. All he had to do was to get Naruto out of his home for a couple of hours and he would be set. With a little help from a certain pink haired kunoichi all of that would be set.

Sakura could believe what she was about to do but it was all for Sasuke-kun and she would do anything to please her Sasuke-kun! It surprised her when Sasuke-kun came up to her and asked her for a favor and she was confused but it didn't matter. All she had to do was follow Sasuke-kun's orders and she would get her reward!

FLASHBACK (A COUPLE DAYS AGO…THE CONVERSATION W/SASUKE AND SAKURA)

Sakura was just leaving her home to head over to Ino's to help her out with the flowershop Ino's parents owned . Sasuke was also leaving his home but to find one person in particular and that person was, surprisingly, Sakura. Sasuke needed Sakura in his master plan and he knew she would do anything to help her.

"Where the heck would she be?" thought Sasuke. "Ino's maybe? It's worth a shot."

In a matter of minutes Sasuke was at Ino's and at the same time he arrived Sakura showed up. Immediately Sakura rushed over to her Sasuke-kun to talk to him and maybe get her chance to go out with him!

"Hi Sasuke-kun!! What are you doing here?" "Actually I was looking for you…" "FOR ME!!" "…yes for you. I need you to do me a favor." "Anything for you Sasuke-kun!" "….right….anyway I need you to get Naruto away from his apartment for a couple of hours. Think you can do that?" "Of course! But why do I need to do that?" "Well if you do I'll let you come over to my house…all day…and it will be just the two of us…" "I'LL DO IT!!" "Good. So two days from today around 2 in the afternoon get the baka out of his apartment and then come the next day to my place for your….reward" "OK!! I'LL DO THE BEST I CAN SASUKE-KUN!!" "Alright, see you in a few days" "BYE SASUKE-KUN!! I gotta tell Ino-pig this!!"

FLASHBACK ENDED

Sakura arrives at Naruto's apartment and finds Naruto locking his door.

"Hey Naruto! " "Hi Sakura! What brings you here?" "I was just wondering if you wanna hang out. We never get to do much together and I thought today would be a great day!" "Sure. I was actually just gonna walk around town for a while. I got nothing better to do." "Then let's go!"

Sasuke was not too far behind Sakura and as soon as he saw the two leaving he made his way to Naruto's apartment. He arrived at the front door and pulled out his key to Naruto's apartment. The two boys gave each other an extra house key to each other when they first started going out. Sasuke entered the apartment and put his bag of supplies down. Now was the time for the Uchiha's plan to be put into action.

TWO HOURS LATER!

"Later Sakura! I had fun today. We should do this again soon!" "Bye Naruto!"

Sasuke heard Naruto and Sakura and he knew it was time for his plan to start!

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and quickly took off his shoes. He was exhausted from Sakura taking him all over the village today so he was going to lie down and watch TV. As he was heading towards his living room he felt something under his foot. He looked down and noticed the trail of light green colored rose petals leading to the living room. Naruto followed the trail of flowers and soon ended up in front of his bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and what he saw inside made him almost drool.

His room had been completely redone! The floor had different green colored rose petals all over, his bed covers had been changed from the bright orange to a deep dark green, his pillows and bed sheet s were also a dark green but lighter that the bed covers, and then there was him…… "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke was lying on Naruto's bed only in a pair of forest green boxers and god did he look sexy!! He just stared at Naruto, hoping he liked what he had done. "Hello Naru-kun…..do you like what I've done?"

Naruto slowly walked toward Sasuke. He had to admit the green did look ok on his bed but he thought it looked even better on someone else. "W-what is this f-for? Sasuke?"

"I thought we could spend St. Patty's Day in our own special way….but before we do there's something that I want to ask you to do?"

"What would that be Sasu-chan?" Naruto said as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke pulled out a rectangle box from under the pillows and gave it to Naruto. "Could you put this on? It would mean the world to me."

Naruto opened the box and what he saw inside instantly made him smile. Inside was Grandma Tsunade's green necklace.

"I know you have adored Tsunade's necklace for a while so I asked her if she would let me have it to give it to you. It took a lot of persuasion but it was well worth it." Sasuke said.

"Sasu…..thank you" Naruto said with tears of joy and happiness in his eyes. "Let me help put that on you." Sasuke took the necklace and put it on Naruto. "It looks beautiful on you, Naru-koi."

Naruto blushed at the nickname. "Are you ready for your other St. Patty's Day gift?"

"Of course and I think I know what it is." Naruto said and he gently started to kiss Sasuke on the lips. Soon that kiss turned needy and tongue was soon in play. Sasuke did not bother with trying to be dominant. Many people make think he would be more dominant but when only with Naruto the roles switch. Sasuke actually liked being this way because he felt like someone really did care for him, since that feeling was taken away many years ago. He knew that Naruto was the only one who could make him feel this way and vice versa.

After a few heated minutes the two boys needed to break for that all important thing everyone needs, air. "I think it's time we rid of these don't you Naru?" Sasuke said and pointed to Naruto's still fully clothed body.

The clothes on both boys were soon torn off and soon things were heated up even more!

(SORRY GUYS BUT IM HORRIBLE AT WRITING SMEXY SCENES….JUST THINK OF ONE IN YOUR MINDS AND IT SHOULD WORK FOR THIS!!)

THE NEXT DAY!

Sakura was going to be heading over to her Sasuke-kun's home but she did not ask where he lives. Even though she's his number one fan girl she did not know where he lives but she knew that Naruto would! So Sakura was heading over to Naruto's apartment.

Once Sakura reached the apartment she started to knock on his door. The door slowly opened but there was no one there. "The baka must have not shut it last night. Typical" said Sakura as she entered Naruto's apartment and closed the door. "Naruto!" she called but he seemed to be nowhere. She noticed the flower petals on the ground and decided to follow them. She soon reached Naruto's bedroom door and the door was not completely closed. "Naruto?" she called and slowly pushed the door open. What she saw next would scar her for life.

Naruto and her….HER Sasuke-kun were on Naruto bed. Neither boy had anything on their upper bodies and the only thing covering below them was a green bed cover. "NARUTO?! What did u do to my SASUKE?!" she asked screaming as loud as she could!!

"He did nothing, Sakura" said Sasuke "Now would you mind leaving me and my boyfriend alone?"

Naruto blushed at this and Sakura did only one thing. She passed out. Naruto and Sasuke noticed this and looked at each other. "Shouldn't we do something?" Naruto asked. "Yes…this" Sasuke said and kissed his love on the lips. Naruto immediately responded and both completely forgot about Sakura passed out on the floor.

The boys broke for air and just laid next to each other, enjoying the other's warmth.

Naruto learned that day that green wasn't that bad at all and he would defiantly start wearing some more green in his wardrobe more often.

"Happy St. Patty's Day Naru-koi"

"Happy St. Patty's Day Sasu-koi"


End file.
